nts_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Nt's World: The Movie
is a 2012 American 3D animated action comedy film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series Nt's World. It was released in theaters on February 3, 2012 in both RealD 3D formats and two-dimensional formats. In the film, a new villain named Carter Johnson comes into town to work on his plan to destroy the city, and everyone in 123 Nt's World wants to be his apprentice due to a typo made by one of Carter's guards. However this angers Carter to the point where he tries to destroy 123 Nt's World and its citzens early, so now Ntpockets and his friends must stop his wrath. The film was produced by TjsWorld2011 Pictures, Cartoon Network Movies and New Line Cinema and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot The film starts off with the main villain, Carter Johnson trying to find a place to go using his holographic map. He chooses 123 Nt's World, and laughs evilly. Later, in 123 Nt's World, Ntpockets, TjsWorld2011, MyKeithyAndFriends, Keegan Salisbury and Dreamworks Patrick are walking down the sidewalk and notice Carter's bus pulling up onto the street. They then see some men coming out to guard the bus, and that one of them is holding flyers while saying that there is a promotion to be Carter's apprentice this week only, which is a typo unknown to Nt and his friends. Keithy and Patrick get into an argument about which of them will be his apprentice, and Keithy pushes Patrick out of her way and runs towards the bus. More coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Plans for a film based on Nt's World ''had been on hold since 2006. Ntpockets' original concept for the film was for it to be similar to ''Tj's World: The Movie, but that was scrapped as TjsWorld2011, the creator of Tj's World, didn't want him to plagiarize the film. The team at Tj's production company, TjsWorld2011 Pictures began working on several plots in 2007. The final plot was written by Tj himself and Nt's wife MyKeithyAndFriends. At a Cartoon Network press release the same year, Tj and Nt announced that the film had been given a green light and was set for a release sometime in 2009. It was also announced that Time Warner subsidary New Line Cinema had acquired distribution rights. However, New Line became a subsidary of Warner Bros. in 2008, but announced they would still be producing the film while Warner Bros. would distribute the film. Had the film been released before 2008, it would have been the first Cartoon Network film to be distributed by New Line Cinema. In February 2009, Tj announced that the film had been pushed back to 2012 so he could work on ROBLOX: The Movie with the following statement: "We have a very good reason for this. We have to get other things done before we can even begin on this. But this doesn't mean it's cancelled; it's still coming. We just have to get some work done before we get started.". In October 2010, Cartoon Network announced that the film had been given a release date for January 20, 2012. Production for the film began on November 2, 2010 and ended on August 18, 2011. Cartoon Network then announced that the film would be released in 2D and 3D formats on February 3, 2012. Marketing The teaser trailer for the film was released on June 20, 2011 and was attached to films such as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2, Cars 2 ''and ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon. The first theatrical trailer was released on October 22, 2011 and was attached to films such as Happy Feet Two, The Powerpuff Girls Movie 3: A New Beginning and The Muppets. The second theatrical trailer was released on December 15, 2011 and was attached to films such as Mission Impossible - Ghost Protocol and The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film recieved mixed to positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film a 64% rating. More coming soon! Transcript Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts for this film, go here. Sequels A sequel, Nt's World: Christmas Movie, was released on December 7, 2012, which was only ten months after the first film was released. Trivia *This is the first and so far only Cartoon Network film to be produced by New Line Cinema. *The first song used in the credits is called "Eyeless " by Who's This Mary?. Gallery Screenshots iwantthatpromotion.png|"No, I WANT IT!" lateratntshouse.png Posters ntsworldthemovieteaserposter.png|Teaser poster Ntsworldthemovieposter.png|Final release poster #1 Category:Films Category:Nt's World Wiki